


talk some sense to me

by Usnavi_Heights



Series: Mezzanotte [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights
Summary: The playlist for the Mezzanotte series!
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore
Series: Mezzanotte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883629





	talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are not arranged in a particular order, i.e. by book number. Some songs represent events, some represent relationships, some characters, but all apply to the series or to a specific book.

\---

 **i.** Bloodstream _by_ Stateless

_"you've gotten into my bloodstream."_

\---

 **ii.** I Found _by_ Amber Run

_"i found love where it wasn't supposed to be."_

\---

 **iii.** Secret Love Song _by_ Little Mix and Jason Derulo

_"stolen moments that we steal as the curtain fall."_

_\---_

**iv.** Let Me Move You _by_ Sabrina Carpenter

_"with your hands on me, I feel my heartbeat racing."_

_\---_

**v.** South of the Border _by_ Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabello, and Cardi B

_"push up on me and sweat, darling."_

_\---_

**vi.** Fire on Fire _by_ Sam Smith

_"we lose our minds in a city of roses, we won't abide by any rules."_

_\---_

**vii.** I'm Yours _by_ Jason Mraz

_"i tried to be chill, but you're so hot that i melted."_

_\---_

**viii.** Love Lies _by_ Khalid and Normani

_"cravin' that synergy."_

_\---_

**ix.** Wildest Dreams _by_ Taylor Swift

_"his hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room."_

_\---_

**x.** This Town _by_ Niall Horan

_"you still make me nervous when you walk in the room."_

_\---_

**xi.** Like I'm Gonna Lose You _by_ Meghan Trainor and John Legend

_"i'm gonna love you like i'm gonna lose you."_

\---

 **xii.** River _by_ Bishop Briggs

_"holy hands, oh, they make me a sinner."_

_\---_

**xiii.** Hallelujah _by_ Jeff Buckley

_"but remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah."_

_\---_

**xiv.** They Don't Know About Us _by_ One Direction

_"they don't know about the 'i love you's."_

_\---_

**xv.** all the good girls go to hell _by_ Billie Eilish

_"all the good girls go to hell."_

_\---_

**xvi.** Paint It, Black _by_ Ciara

_"with flowers and my love both never to come back."_

_\---_

**xvii.** Crazy in Love _by_ Sofia Karlberg

_"i know i don't understand just how your love can do what no one else can."_

_\---_

**xviii.** Monsters _by_ Ruelle

_"we're kings of the killing, we're out for blood."_

_\---_

**xix.** Monster (Reborn) _by_ Gabbie Hanna

_"am i my mother's daughter, please someone prove me wrong."_

_\---_

**xx.** Alone _by_ Nico Collins

_"this is a story about a broken boy."_

_\---_

**xxi.** Ain't No Sunshine _by_ Bill Withers and Lido

_"ain't no sunshine when she's gone."_

_\---_

**xxii.** Slow Hands _by_ Niall Horan

_"like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry."_

_\---_

**xxiii.** Good For You _by_ Selena Gomez and A$AP Rocky

_"leave this dress a mess on the floor."_

_\---_

**xxiv.** Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic _by_ Sleeping At Last

_"and ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way."_

_\---_

**xxv.** Sweet but Psycho _by_ Ava Max

_"at night she's screaming."_

_\---_


End file.
